LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking through the damaged Downtown District) Alex:...... Miles: Holy crap.... Kyle: It's like Onslaught 2 but..... Zulu: Real life... Alex:...... (Roars are then heard) Heroes: !!! Penny: Hostiles inbound! (Several zombie like Targhuls are seen rushing toward the heroes) Emily: LOOK OUT GUYS!! (Emily starts to firing blasts like crazy) Katlyn: DIE ZOMBIES!! (Most of the Targhul are taken down) Katlyn: Yeah! Anne: So that's what old Targhuls look like. (Another screech is then heard. The heroes see a large spider-like creature climb onto a wall) Alex: ! Richie: What is THAT thing!? Jack: Just kill the damn thing! Ruby: On it! (Ruby switches to sniper mode and starts to shoot at the creature as it jumps out of the way) Yang: *Takes notice* Hey! Stand still! *Starts to shoot to* (The spider jumps out of the way again. Suddenly is fires two tongue like things) Yang: !! (Yang is grabbed by the tendrils) Jack: !! Ruby: Yang! (Yang is suddenly pulls by the tendrils) Yang: SHIT!! (The Spider then starts to devour Yang whole) Ruby Weiss Blake and Shade: YAAANG!!! Spider: *Screech* (The spider then starts to crawl off) Jack: It's getting away! Blake: OH NO ITS NOT!! (Blake rushes forward and jumps after the spider, with Shade behind her) Spider: *Screech* (Another group of Targhuls rush in) Blake: Dammit! (A Targhul with numerous tendrils for an arm is seen on a roof. It launches the tendrils and grabs Blake) Blake: ! Shade: Blake! (The Targhul tries pulling Blake up before she slices herself free) Blake: Phew. (The Spider is seen crawling off fast) Shade: HEY!! GET BACK HERE!! (Blake and Shade resume chasing the spider as Targhul from the roof top gives chase) Mista: Damn it! These ugly ass things need to back off! Fugo: I know it might be obvious, but try not to let them bite you! Alex: Got it! (The heroes keep fighting off the Targhul. They soon finish them off) Alex: Phew.... Jack: Thank god... Kyle: Yeah. Giorno: Hey. Alex: Hm? Giorno: Where'd Shade and the cat woman go? Jack: Yang got eaten by a damn spider and they started chasing it! Alex: !! WHAT?!! (The scene then cuts to Blake and Shade chasing the Spider) Spider: *Screeching* Shade: FUCKING BASTARD!!! (Shade sends out tednrils to slice but they miss as the spider dodges) Shade: DAMN IT!! Blake: SHADE! THROW ME!! Shade: WHAT?! Blake: THROW ME!! (Shade holds his hands out as Blake jumps up and Shade launches her forward ahead of him. Blake readies her blade) Blake: RAAAH!!! (Blake stabs the Spider in the back and hangs on as it flails and runs around screeching) Blake: YOU WILL PAY!! (Blake begins to repeatedly stabs the spider. It screeches thrashes around till Shade arrives and then stabs the spider with his tendrils) Spider: !!! (The Spider screeches one last time before it falls onto its side dead) Shade: *Panting* Whew... Blake: Got him... Shade: Now let's cut it open. (Blake stands up goes over to the sac and starts to slice it open) Blake: She better not be dead in here. Shade: I'm sure she's fine. (The sac opens as Yang slides out covered in slime and intestines) Yang: *Groans in disgust* Oh my god.... Blake: Yang are you okay?? Yang: Slimed and covered in guts, but relatively unharmed. (Blake helps Yang stand up as she looks over herself in disgust) Yang: What the hell was that thing? Blake: I don't know. That's not like the Spider Targhuls we've seen. Shade: Yeah and the spiders we've seen never straight up ate people. Yang: Guess the virus doesn't create the Targhuls we're used to. Shade: Yeah. Blake: Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Yang; Yeah I'm pretty sure. Shade: I hope so. Now let's get out of here before more come to eat us. (Yang nods before they go to join the others) Alex: There they are! Ruby: YANG!! (Ruby rushes up to Yang and hugs her, not caring she's covered in goo) Ruby: You're okay! I'm so relived! Yang: Yeah me to. Miles: Yang are you okay? Yang: Yeah yeah totally! (Yang rubs her forehead) Yang: Just a bit slimy is all! Heroes:...... Miles: Yang? (Miles grabs Yang's arm and looks at it. A wound is seen in her arm as if she was stabbed with a needle.) Miles: I think you got a little something here. Yang: What? (Yang looks at the wound) Yang: Oh, that's nothing! It must just be from getting dragged into that thing was all. (Yang starts sweating a bit) Yang: Phew, is it getting hot out here? Miles: !! (Miles jumps back from Yang) Yang: Huh?? Ruby: Miles what's wrong?? Miles: G-Guys I....I think Yang's been infected! Heroes: !! Yang: What?? Me, infected?? Miles:.... Yang: That's ridiculous! How could I have been- (Yang then vomits onto the ground) Ruby: AH!!! Miles: Oh gross! Yang: *Groans* … T-...That... Okay... I'm... I'm not feeling so great anymore... Weiss: Wait! Yang is infected!? Shade: How?! Miles: It had to be that Spider. I read some old reports awhile back that said that those things would infect whatever it consumed and release it later on as a new Targhul. Yang must've been injected with the virus while stuck inside its gut. Ruby: !! Shade: How do we cure it!? Miles: Hard to say. If it's experimental, there might not have been one made for this strain yet. Shade: ! Miles: But if we're lucky, the Science Team might have one once we find them, so let's reach the lab first. Alex: Right! Ruby: We gotta hurry then! Miles: Here help me carry her! (Miles and Shade both hoist Yang's arms around they're shoulders as they lift her up) Yang: Guys...? S-Sorry.... Miles: Don't talk like that. Shade: We're gonna get you fixed! Yang: *Groans* Miles: Come on, let's hurry! (The heroes run off. A shadowy figure is seen watching them on a roof before it activates an earpiece radio) ???: They're getting closer. ???: *Voice* Get back here now. We'll need all the help we can get then to kill them. ???: *Nod* TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts